In His Strong Arms
by Peeweekiwi
Summary: Haruhi needs someone in her life, not a friend but someone who will let her be her and not change her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Peeweekiwi is in the house again! This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fic. I started writing this one yonks ago but I lost it. I still had the plot in my head so I though I would put it on here. Ejoy!

I DO NOT OWN OHSHC I ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!!

Prologue

Fujioka Haurhi, scholar student of Ouran High school, was scared of nothing. The future didn't even faze her like it did with her friends. The exams at the end of the year didn't scare her either. She knew she was prepared for everything. But when it came to thunder she was reduced to a three year old child. She would hide under tables covered in blankets, all in hope to drown out the offending storm that scared her so.

But she finds comfort from the best person suited to her. Mori-senpai. His silence was deafening in the storms. In his strong arms she felt safe; they were like a castle keeping out the danger. His martial arts skills made her worry less about the world around her. He would give her space when she needed it, he would listen when she spoke and took in what she said. She knew that he would always be there when she needed him.

But this was after they got together. They were different before they got together, she didn't like things being done for her. She would rather do them herself. She didn't like being fussed over. It was amazing that she let Tamaki do it. People would say, after they had graduated Ouran and revealed that Haruhi was a girl, that she only did it so she could be saved by Mori.

They are happy now but after many hardships and Haruhi's stubbornness out the way, they are finally together. They had to overcome the other host club members' protectiveness of Haruhi. Haruhi's father was the least of their worried when it came to the Host club's over protectiveness.

They also had to overcome Haruhi's fear of getting hurt by men. He didn't understand her fear but he accepted that she was he thought she was a beautiful girl he had ever met. She didn't need make up to make her look presentable; she didn't need expensive perfume to make her smell like the cherry blossom that fell in the summer.

The first thing they had to overcome was her fear of men.

* * *

I Know this is a very short chapter, but it is only a prologue, future chapters will be longer. Right I will update soon, I've got to get to Karate bye bye.


	2. Frills

_**A/N: **_**I apologise for taking so long to up date! I hope this makes up for it. **

**I'm also trying to do mainly third person story here****, most if not all my other stories are mainly first person, and third person is harder than first person. Anyways I hope you all like it.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** the only thing I own is the idea and the computer I am working on.**

Frills

It's the end of a long week for the students of Ouran High School, now they can go to the parties they were looking forward to all week where they are likely to look the most fabulous because their father bought them the latest design in New York's most expensive shops, or the ones not going to parties can go to their own privet beach in Hawaii where they can keep up their all year round tan.

But the day isn't over for Fujioka Haruhi; she still has to attend the host club. She was tired and has a lot of washing to do when she got home not only that but her homework, dinner and various other house work tasks. She closed her bag and sighed _and we ran out of washing powder last night_ she thought to herself, she started to make a mental shopping list. As she came out of the class room she felt two arms loop their way round her waist, pulling her this way and that.

"Haruhi~" came a voice "Me and Kaoru made something would you model it for us?" said Hikaru bringing his face close to hers

"It will make Tono's head spin" continued Kaoru, him too bringing his face close to hers.

"You will not bully me into wearing one of your designs!" she said "They are either too small, don't cover anything or have frill were I didn't think you could put frill." She said counting off the reasons on her fingers as they walked along the corridor to the third music room.

"Ha~ru~hi~" the twin whined in complete unison "you'll look really cute!"

"The frills just make it better!" carried on Kaoru, their grip tightened on the secret female between them, making the collar rise higher and higher, slowly suffocating Haruhi. The twins were busy talking over the top of Haruhi that they didn't notice her slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

She tried to release herself from the death grip of the twins but try as she might she couldn't, they only tightened their grip even more.

-oO0Oo-

"Ne Takashi" said the small senior "Do you think that Kyo-chan got the cake I like today?" he looked down at the taller senior.

"Ah" replied the giant. Hani started moving around Mori only tightened his grip on his cousin's ankles, he didn't want him falling off his shoulders. They just had gym and where on the way to the third music room. Mori looked ahead of him, looking out for danger that could cause his important person harm, even if the said important person didn't need his protection.

They turned the corner Mori lifted Hani off his shoulders and placed him on his feet, Hani looked ahead and saw what Mori saw "Be careful Takashi" his voice wasn't the usual happy one, it was his serious voice. Mori only nodded and ran towards the problem.

-oO0Oo-

Haruhi tried again to pry the hands from her waist so she could breathe again; her lungs were starting to hurt from the lack of oxygen going into them. Her vision was starting go, everything was going fuzzy around the edges.

"Kaoru" said one of the twins "I think if we added..." Haruhi didn't hear the rest of the sentence; she knew they wouldn't stop talking for a while.

_Hopefully they will let me go when I collapse from lack of air_ she thought. Suddenly she felt strong hands lift her from the death grip, her vision started to clear and precious oxygen was returning to her lungs.

The twins watched on as Haruhi was taken from them. They watched the tall senior place Haruhi on the floor in a standing position. "Mori-senpai..." the twins said in unison "you didn't have to go that far..."

"Takashi! Yay! You saved Haru-chan!" Hani cried, jumping up and down. "Ne, you two should be more careful Haru-chan nearly fainted" he said climbing on Mori's shoulders again, Haruhi's heart beating fast her face going red, she tried to calm it.

"Ah" replied Mori his hand still on Haruhi's shoulder keeping her up right, Haruhi still trying to get the oxygen into her legs and arms.

"I'm ok, just be careful next time" she said smiling at the twins. The twins didn't know what to do or say.

-oO0Oo-

It was the end of the Host club and everyone, well Haruhi was, cleaning up the tea sets around the room. The others were chatting to each other. Haruhi sighed, why did she have to do all the work? _Those damn rich bastards!_

As she went into the kitchen her mind started to wonder. Why had her heart beat sped up like that? It was only Mori; he was always saving her from the twins and Tamaki. Thankfully the twins valued their lives and didn't tell Tamaki about the suffocating. He would kill them for that.

"You did what to my precious daughter?!" more like he will kill them for it. "You little devils! What if you killed her?!" it didn't faze Haruhi in the slightest, she was used to Tamaki's out burst by now.

"Tono, calm down would you?" Said Kaoru

"We didn't..." carried on Hikaru

"Do anything, Haruhi is fine" Finished the twins in complete unison. Haruhi moved into the main room.

"Tamaki-senpai, will you–" she didn't get to finish her sentence; Tamaki had brought her into one of his rib breaking, spinning embraces. "Senpai! Put me down!" she tried to scream but it fell on deaf ears. She struggled until she could move her head away from Tamaki's chest "Mori-senpai! Help me!" before she knew it she was lifted away from Tamaki. She looked to see Mori still holding her under her arms, like she was a child, her heart started thumping faster in her chest and her cheeks went red. There eyes met for a second, and for that second Haruhi swore that she could see something that wasn't usually in his eyes.

"Return my daughter!" Tamaki's out burst brought Haruhi back down to earth, she shook her head as if to get rid of a thought. Her feet were on the floor again and the hands were gone from under her arms. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm going home now" she said gathering her things "everything is put away, I'll see you tomorrow" she walked out of the door, swinging her bag over the shoulder. She didn't care if Kyoya doubled her debt she just wanted to go home.

When she was alone walking home, her thoughts drifted back to Mori. What was so different in his eyes? He never showed emotions to anyone, not even Hani. Why now? Why her? No! She could let herself get closer to him; she didn't want to get hurt again. All men were the same. The only man she allows in her life was her father.

Speaking of her father, she needed to go to the supermarket to get dinner. There was also the washing to do, and she had to clean the bathroom tonight. Her mind went off on its own train as Haruhi went around the supermarket buying the ingredients for dinner.

-oO0Oo-

"Ne Takashi" Mori looked at his cousin sitting next to him; they were on their way to the Haninozuka estate, "Haru-chan is cute isn't she?"

"Ah." Replied the gentle giant, of course he agreed with his cousin. There was something about that tomboy that he always wanted to protect, him and the rest of the host club wanted to keep her safe, much to Haruhi's dislike.

"Takashi, if you hurt her" said the small senior, all cuteness gone from his voice, his eyes were not the usual wide "I won't be pleased." Takashi nodded "So what you going to do to win her?" he asked all traces of his seriousness gone.

Hani had seen what Haruhi had when Mori saved her, that little something in his eye. Hani knew his cousin better than anyone else, well Haruhi could be the exception, but Hani was hoping that she would be the one for his giant cousin would fall for. Haruhi knew what to say to make everyone feel just right for the situation they were in. She would perfect for his cousin.

"Mitsukuni, I'm not" Hani looked at his cousin out the corner of his eye.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mitsukuni, family comes first, you come first" Mori was looking straight ahead of him, his eyes were blank.

"Takashi" Hani said "I want you to be happy and if it means Haruhi then so be it" he looked down at his Usa-chan squeezing it tightly into his chest. The rest of the ride was in silence, Mori looking straight ahead and Hani trying to plot his cousin's happiness

-oO0Oo-

"Kaoru, how could we make this cuter?" asked Hikaru looking at the outfit in front of him.

"We could remove the frill from here and put it around the neck instead" replied Kaoru. They didn't know why they were spending so much time on this one outfit, but they had a feeling in their gut that Haruhi will need it soon. They were trying their hardest to make this perfect for Haruhi.

"Maybe what she said abut the frills was right" Said Kaoru, Hikaru nodded

"It does make it look a little, what's the word?" they only nodded to themselves and continued their work. They didn't need to make their thoughts known to each other they knew the other was thinking it.

_**A/N:**_** Right that was the 'first chapter'. I've only got a vague idea where I am going with this story. I am open to ideas if you have any. Please tell me what you think! Read and Review!**

_**Peeweekiwi**_

_**X**_


	3. The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club

_**A/N:**_** Right guys! Here is the next chapter! I got the idea from ­­­****missmcweir****, they said a beach. Thank you very much! This chapter is based on episode eight **_**'The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club'**_**. I re-watched it in both Japanese (with sub) and English (sometimes there are small differences) and noticed that there were some Mori moments there just little things but big ideas came into my head. I've tried to stay close to the events in episode eight so sorry if I stray slightly!**

**Can I say one thing? Episode eight isn't only a good start for HaruhiXKyoya fics it's good for MoriXHaruhi as well! You'll see when you read. Hope you like the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** *Checks OHSHC manga book* Nope. My name isn't mentioned as the Artist or Writer. *Watches the credits of OHSHC* Nope. Not mentioned there either. I don't own it.**

_The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club_

"So why Okinawa?" asks a Twin

"Kyoya's family has a private beach here." Replies Tamaki

"Why couldn't we have gone to" carried on the other one

"The Caribbean or Fiji?" they finished in complete unison

"Do you think that Haruhi has a passport?" says Kyoya

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness" says Haruhi.

It's a bright day, not a cloud in the sky. The sun has warmed the sand and everyone is dressed in their swimsuits. Well not Haruhi, she's dressed in boy clothes, sitting underneath a beach umbrella. Tamaki's alone time with his clients is a hit. "My only wish is that I am in your dreams tonight" the queue is quiet long Kyoya is running things smoothly as usual timing each girl with Tamaki. Haruhi only sighs. Isn't this supposed to be a break for them? She can see the Twins play volleyball with some of their clients, their brotherly love scene works.

_What are they doing?_ She thinks as she watches Mori and Hani doing some sort of Tachi or martial sequence. But she notices something. Her eyes stay on Mori's shirtless back for a moment too long. _He must train a lot to be that muscular._ Haruhi shakes her head slightly, shaking the thoughts from her head.

"Haruhi-kun" calls a girl "are you not going to go swimming with us?" she asks, two friends next to her, a tiny blush building in her cheeks.

"No, I'd rather watch the sea, it looks so peaceful from here," replies Haruhi glancing at the sea, the sun above looked like little diamonds in the sea "Why don't you three go swimming? You are all wearing such cute swim suits to waste them" she smiled, she watched the girls run over to the sea and play in the shallow water.

-oO0Oo-

"This isn't fun, with the customers here Haruhi can't wear the swimming suit we chose for her" said the twins.

"Do you think I would let you two sexually harass my daughter?" replied Tamaki "but I know how it is going to end up like." Kyoya, the twins and a group of girls that had recently joined them watched on as Tamaki's inner mind theatre kicked in.

"Is Tamaki-kun ill?" asked a girl, Tamaki's body had just started to wiggle in the recliner he was in.

"Nothing more than usual" said Hikaru.

-oO0Oo-

Mori watched as his cousin filled his bucket with the various things he found, still on guard his thoughts flitted to Haruhi and what Hani had said in the limo the night before; he knew he cared for Haruhi like the rest of the Host club. She stirred something in him when she smiled, when she called his name to save her from Tamaki or the twins. He wanted to be the person by her side when she wanted to talk. But, Hani came first.

"Haru-chan! Come hell hurting with me!" called his cousin; he looked up to see Haruhi making her way towards them.

"Don't you mean 'shell hunting'?" he heard her say. He mentally smiled. He heard something over the other side of the rock he was standing in front of, he climbed up to see.

"Ah, Mori-senpai" called Kyoya "the private police that serve my family wants too apologize to Hani-senpai." Kyoya went back to supervising the buckets of sea life passing between the police. Mori just climbed back down to his cousin. He didn't want Hani unhappy, that's why he didn't go after Haruhi.

When he jumped down he saw Haruhi kneeling with Hani by the bucket of finds they had. Tamaki was next to him watching the scene in front of them. Mori saw the smile on Tamaki's face while he watched the petit brunette dig through a bucket. He saw the look in his eyes, there was more than love for a daughter in his eyes.

"Dinner will be great tonight!" shouted Haruhi while waving to them, Mori's heart squeezed harder the smile she was giving them was different; it looked like she was really truly enjoying herself. He kept his face the same, but he imprinted the smile into his memories. If he couldn't have her then he would have the memories he has of her forever.

"I see you think that this giant crab would be crab-tivating?" asks Tamaki holding up the large crab

"I do!" she says smiling again, just then a centipede crawled up and along the crab the guests that saw it ran away immediately screaming as they went, Haruhi only picked it up and chucked it over the rocks.

"Haruhi, don't you think you could have thrown the poor thing a little softer?" said the twins draping their arms over her shoulders.

"Why? That throw wouldn't kill it, it would be fine." Just ask she finished saying that the girls that ran away started surrounding her.

"Haruhi-kun is so manly!" the twins only disappeared from Haruhi's side.

"Isn't there something that she isn't afraid of?" asked Tamaki as he watched on tears in his eyes. Mori watched on he wasn't sure how to take the situation in. she wasn't like normal girls, he knew that, but why did it surprised him when she reacted like that? He wasn't shocked, it was hard to explain but he knew it wasn't shock. He knew how he felt about her, but he wasn't going to answer his feelings, he had Hani to look after.

"We just came up with a game!" said the twins "it called the 'who can find Haruhi's weakness' game. Wanna play?" Mori looked down at Hani who only nodded at him.

"What are the rules?"

"We have until sunset tomorrow, who ever can find her weakness first, wins"

"I'll provide the prize" said Kyoya holding up pictures of Haruhi doing different sports.

"We'll do it! We'll do it!" shouted Hani, Mori wanted the pictures, as did everyone else.

-oO0Oo-

This was a weird day, everyone seemed to be trying different things to scare her, Hikaru and Kaoru tried scary stories and ghosts, the girls with them ran out screaming. Fail. Hani tried dark confined places, only to find out that he didn't like the dark either, he started crying after five seconds. Fail.

Haruhi sighed. Why were they trying to scare her? She asked herself as she walked along the beach. She had finally got two minutes to herself, she stopped to look at the sea and enjoy herself while she had a second. That's all she had, a second. She looked over to see Mori standing there with a harpoon two millimeters from her nose.

"This is a mori (harpoon), right, Mori-senpai?" she asked, she looked up a him, she saw nothing in his eyes, her heart started beating faster, something about him made her feel like this she didn't know what.

"Ah." He said as he walked away from her. He really wanted those pictures.

-oO0Oo-

The sun was setting as Haruhi walked along the rocks collecting shells and other interesting things. It was still warm as she looked for anything that caught her eye.

"Haruhi-kun!" she looked up to see the three girls from earlier standing on a high rocks with a flat surface on the top "The wind feels nice up here! Come and join us!" called the girls.

"Please be careful! It's dangerous!" she said as she made her way to the girls.

"Please leave us alone!" she heard one of the girls shout as she climbed the last little bit "This is a private beach!"

"Does that mean we are alone?" said a male voice. She didn't recognize the voice, Haruhi sped her climb up. She saw two guys, one was holding on to two of the girls while the other had the last girl by the wrists trying to pull her closer. Haruhi didn't think she didn't the first thing that came into her head; throw the contents of her bucket at the man holding the girl. The man let go of the girl and she ran past Haruhi.

"Leave them alone!" she said "They told you to leave!" the guy who just had his prey run away turned on Haruhi.

"You think you're a little hero," He grabbed her she tried to move but he caught her wrists "That your girlfriends would be ok?" he moved Haruhi closer and closer to the edge of the rock they were on. "Your sissy little arms could save anyone"

"Haruhi!" she heard just as the guy holding her wrists pushed her of the rock, letting her fall.

She heard the wind rush past her as she fell, she closed her eyes _Mori!_ Her mind screamed, just like she would if she was being attacked by Tamaki or the twins. She hit the water, head first and started to drift deeper and deeper. _Mori, please save me!_ She wanted him to jump in after her; she felt hands around her shoulders and back of her head, she felt herself being pulled in a direction, to the surface probably. All she knew is it wasn't Mori who was saving her.

-oO0Oo-

"Where are those guys?" asked Tamaki stopping in front of Kyoya, Haruhi in his arms both are soaking wet. Mori watched on thanking the gods that Haruhi was safe, but there was something else, something in his gut that made his heart hurt. He didn't like it when she was in danger.

"We took their ID cards and asked them to leave" replied Kyoya putting a shirt over Haruhi's shoulders "I've called a doctor he should be here soon" Tamaki placed Haruhi on her feet. Mori was doing his own medical once over in his head, he couldn't see anything wrong with her, her weight was on both her feet, and he didn't see anything wrong with her arms before Kyoya placed the shirt on her shoulders.

"I'm alright, I don't need a doctor" of course she would say that, thought Mori. But he was still worried about her!

"What were you thinking?" asked Tamaki placing his hands on her shoulders, voicing what Mori was thinking in his head, "You're not like Hani-senpai you don't do martial arts! You against two boys, it was stupid, you're just a girl!" Mori didn't like the way Tamaki was talking to Haruhi, he wasn't getting his view across, and her expression was telling him this.

"It doesn't mater if I'm a girl! I had to do something the girls were in danger! I didn't have time to think like that!" she said back, why didn't he see that she could look after herself fine?

"Well think about it!" he nearly shouted at her.

"I apologize for making you come after me, but I don't see why you are mad at me other than that. I haven't done anything wrong" the last words came out shouting, her brow knitted into a frown, why didn't they understand?

"I see, well until you figure out what you did wrong I'm not talking to you." He said, removing his hands, walking past her. She turned looking at Tamaki, he was such an idiot! _A damned rich bastard!_ She moved her gaze from Tamaki to Mori, what did he think? She looked down and walked away along the beach, she wanted to be alone.

-oO0Oo-

It was dark outside now, everyone gone back to Kyoya's Family's Villa, The dining room was brightly lit by the Chandeliers that hung from the roof, the over sized table ran down the middle of the room. Hani and Mori had just brought in the crabs that they found that day.

"Ne Takashi, can you call Haru-chan in?"

"Ah." Hani had seen how Mori had made his own medical check up of Haruhi earlier, his cousin was stubborn when it came to his own happiness so he was giving him a gentle shove in the right way. Hani wanted his cousin to be happy.

As Mori walked down the halls towards Haruhi's room, passing door after door, his thoughts went back to earlier. He saw something in her facial expression when she looked at him, but it vanished too quickly for him to identify it she looked away too quickly for him to catch the question she was asking. He watched her walk away from them her head hung down, lightly kicking the sand at her feet.

He came to her door and knocked, he didn't hear a reply he didn't hear anything he didn't know what to think. He tried the door, it was unlock he went in. she wasn't sitting at the table in the corner or on the bed. He was about to check the bathroom when he heard a sound, he turned round and saw her standing there in just a towel, her hair wet and tousled, little drops of water still on her arms.

"Mori-senpai?" she asked, she immediately crossed her arms her hands on her shoulders "What are you doing here?"

He tried not to stare; he only looked away a slight blush in his cheeks. "Dinner" he heard her run back into the bathroom.

"Sorry senpai, I didn't realize it had gotten that late." She called through the door as she pulled on the dress she took in with her. She reached up to start drying her hair with the towel but firm hands took over rubbing her hair dry.

"Haruhi" she looked up and saw Mori standing behind her "I'll teach you karate" he said, she saw that he didn't have his usual mask on, he looked like he cared about what happened earlier. _No. Men don't care, they only want one thing. _She told herself.

"Are you tired senpai?" she asked it had to be this, he had never shown her what he was thinking. Mori only shook his head.

"We were worried about you" he said as he continued drying her hair.

"There's nothing to worry about" she said stepping away from him, his hand fell to his sides "I can look after myself." She picked up the brush and pulled it through her hair. "Come on, we better get to dinner."

He watched her walk towards the door; he was getting through to her.

-oO0Oo-

Dinner didn't go so well, Tamaki stormed out when he realized she wasn't going to apologize, her hands faltered breaking the leg of the crab when he walked out.

"Maybe I _should_ learn karate or something like that" she said placing the crab leg on the plate, Mori mentally smiled to himself yes he had gotten through to her.

"So it is bothering you" said the twins in complete unison, Haruhi looked up at them, hiding her shock

"That's the direction of your thoughts are going is it?" asked Kaoru

"It's not like we would stop you, or anything…" said Hikaru, Mori wanted very much for Haruhi to know how to protect herself.

"But that's not what it is about, is it?" they finished together, Haruhi looked puzzled.

"To be honest, I want you to reconsider your actions today as well"

"Why Hikaru, did I cause trouble for you guys did I?" the twin only shrugged and looked at each other sighing.

"That's not true Haru-chan" Haruhi looked over at Hani, "you should tell everyone your sorry, ne? Understand that everyone was worried about you"

"You were _all_ worried about me?" she asked "but why?"

"Do you believe her?" asked the twins looking depressed.

"I see" says Haruhi looking down at the table, Mori watches her out the corner of his eye. "Gomen nasai" comes the voice. Everyone hugs her; well Mori continues to eat his crab while the others hug her. As they hug her Haruhi's stomach churns. "I don't feel so good" she says, she is rushed into the nearest bathroom where she is left to her own devices.

"Ne Takashi, did you talk to her before?" asked Hani. Mori only nodded, they were on the veranda near the dining room, Mori was looking around making his usual checks Hani was looking out at the sea, his hands on his hips "I meant what I said Takashi, I want you to be happy." Mori looked down at his cousin; he didn't know what to think.

"Mitsukuni, I only want her safe" was all he said, before he went inside again. Hani watched his cousin and sighed, he had got him on the right track. He looked back to the sea, smiling to him self.

-oO0Oo-

"Are you sure it's ok that we are leaving them alone like that?" asked Hikaru

"She's with Tamaki what could go wrong?"

"Tono? We're coming in" said the twins opening the door. All they saw was Tamaki kneeling on the floor in front of Haruhi, Haruhi had a blindfold on, It all of Mori's self control to stay standing there and not pummel Tamaki, what was he doing?! The scene in front of him angered him; didn't he just say to his cousin that he wanted Haruhi to stay safe? His fist clenched into fists automatically. He wanted to hit him.

"What kind of play is this?!" said the twins, Mori moved quickly picking Haruhi up and taking her back to were he was standing, next to Hani.

"It's not like that!" cried Tamaki.

"Tama-chan" Said Hani, he wasn't cute "you're not going anywhere near Haru-chan" and left the room Mori following him, a confused Haruhi in his arms. She had removed the blindfold and was watching him. He took her to her room.

"Mori–" she said as he turned to leave, he looked back at her, but she was looking down. He waited to see if she would say something, but she didn't. He left the room; he and Hani would keep watch over Haruhi all night. He didn't want Tamaki anywhere near her.

Haruhi stared at the door for a long time, she wanted him o stay but decided against it _all men are after one thing_ she thought_ if they can't get it from one place they would go somewhere else_. She got ready for bed and crawled into bed. But this was Mori; would he do what Domeki did to her? She finally fell asleep, falling into troubled dreams. She didn't want to be hurt again.

_**A/N: **_**Thank you to everyone reading so far! I love you! I've only got a vague idea where I am going with this story. I am open to ideas if you have any. **

**Also! I don't have a friend who knows OHSHC as much as me to beta my work for me. I don't like posting things with out someone else reading it before I post. This is the only story, could anyone help me? Please? If you would like to help me out just send me a private message with an e-mail address I can send my work to when I have finished typing a chapter.**

**If something doesn't make sense in the chapter to change it so it does, or just highlight it to bring it to my attention**

**Please tell me what you think! Read and Review!**


End file.
